Certain types of articles, such as food or beverage containers, are commonly sold either as individual units or in a multi-container carton. Each article is normally marked with a pricing code to enable it to be scanned and automatically totaled at a retail outlet when sold as an individual item. When packaged in conventional open-ended wrap-around carriers, pricing errors can occur if the scanner sees the pricing code on one of the articles instead of the code on the package itself. One way to prevent this from happening is to package the articles in a completely enclosed carrier. An enclosed carrier is quite expensive, however, due to the greater amount of stock required. Moreover, when packaging large plastic bottles whose bottoms are of petaloid design, difficulties are encountered in aligning the spaced petaloid feet with the bottle cutouts conventionally provided in the lower portion of the side panels. This is especially troublesome when the same packaging line is used for bottles having different numbers of petaloid support feet, since provision must be made to align the feet with the cutouts.
Another way to cover the pricing code on individual articles is to package them in wrap-around carriers having partial end panels of a size sufficient to cover the pricing code on the end articles in the package. Although such a design requires less stock than a fully enclosed carrier and is more economical to produce, the cost is still too great for certain markets.
A more economical carrier for beverage bottles is a bottle neck carrier that employs so-called starburst support tabs surrounding the bottle neck openings in a carrier support panel. These tabs support the bottles by contacting the underside of the flange or shoulder that projects out from the bottle neck. Such carriers, however, do not lend themselves to the provision of partial side and end panels to cover pricing codes. In addition, if individual bottles rotate or swing from their neck supports while the package is being carried, the user often perceives them to be swinging out of control, suggesting less than adequate support.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bottle neck carrier which covers the pricing code of the bottles. Another object is to provide a carrier of this type which snugly holds the bottles in place to prevent them from moving.